


Frontespizio

by iridania



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/pseuds/iridania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan trova un libro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontespizio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> **disclaimer** : not mine  
>  **note** : scritto per il prompt _Vite perdute_ di h_mushroom per l'iniziativa [Sconfiggiamo l'autofill!](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/66367.html)

Joan trova il libro durante una delle sue escursioni solitarie.

Dalla sezione di medicina, si scopre senza sapere come in quella delle storie dell'orrore. Da lì, cominciare a sfogliare qualche poliziesco le costa solo un paio di passi verso sinistra.

I titoli, a dire il vero, non la attraggono molto; li trova ritriti: scontati come quelli di un romanzetto affettato o di un racconto erotico di quarta categoria. Persino le copertine non le dicono nulla di particolare con i loro ‘come visto in tv’ e ‘dall'acclamato autore di’. Fa per andarsene, magari per consultare qualche copia di giornale o tornare a curiosare nella la libreria di Sherlock, quando qualcosa attrae la sua attenzione.

È un grosso volume dalla copertina in pelle, incastrato tra le opere prime di Agata Christie e le inchieste del Commissario Maigret. Non ha alcuna scritta incisa sul dorso.

Joan lo estrae dalla sua fila, sorpresa quando i suoi polpastrelli non incontrano un familiare strato di polvere. Il libro non è a molto in attesa di un lettore; è un'aggiunta recente. In copertina ci sono incise due lettere dorate, unica decorazione di un’immagine altrimenti vuota: J.W.

Joan apre il libro all'altezza del frontespizio e sussulta: quelle che ha tra le mani sono le Memorie del Dottor John Watson.

Porta lo sguardo all'indice dei capitoli. È turbata nel riconoscere in essi analogie con gli ultimi mesi della sua vita, ma non è che quando trova la dedica che la tachicardia ha inizio.

Infila il libro in borsa e si precipita verso l'uscita, affatto sorpresa che gli allarmi della libreria non suonino per segnalare un furto. In fondo, quel volume non è mai stato nei loro cataloghi.

Trova Sherlock seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento della cucina, intento a condurre chissà quale esperimento con Clyde e diversi tipi d'insalata. Joan non gli dice una parola; invece, gli passa il libro e aspetta che anche lui arrivi alla scritta elegante nell'ultima pagina.

**_Questo è il primo indizio – M_ **

Sherlock fissa quelle parole per ciò che sembrano ore, immobile con Clyde arrampicato sulle sue cosce. Poi le chiede accomodarsi al tavolo mentre lui legge ad alta voce _Le Avventure di Sherlock Holmes_.

«Libro primo, Watson», recita Sherlock, con una punta di sarcasmo e una di eccitazione. « _Uno Studio in Rosso_ ».

Joan ascolta in silenzio il racconto di una vita che non ha mai vissuto.


End file.
